


Venerated Triad

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: DGM Polyamory Week, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: Collection of drabbles for established Tyki/Allen/Nea written for DGM Polyweek 2019!





	Venerated Triad

Hello~

For DGM Polyweek this year I wrote drabbles that I posted on my blog; and now that the week is finished, I'm posting all drabbles in a single story!

This is a canonverse, established Tyki/Allen/Nea; the context is kept vague on purpose, however there are little hints of how Nea came to have his own body and what the three of them intend to do. The most obvious part of the context is that they are travelling together. It's never said or hinted what are the stance of other people, so you're free to imagine them having allies or not yet.

The first drabble is a little bit nsfw, but it's mostly suggestion of what happens after; and kissing.

I hope you enjoy! Maybe one day I'll write a proper canonverse story with this OT3 of mine, it is my favorite ship, but I have too much on my hands right now. But that's probably something I'll do sooner or later (and maybe, if luck will permit it, I'll prepare this proper multi-chap story for next year).

The title is also a wink at another fandom I've fallen in love with~  
It's also a wink to a part of my initial ideas for the various drabbles where I meant to hint that they had become immortals or some sort of Gods. There are hints that one of them might have reached or discovered a new kind of power. Imagine what you want with these infos~

Feel free to come yell at me about TykiAllenNea on my blog (chrisemrysfics on tumblr)~!

* * *

 

**Venerated Triad**

**Fire // Passionate // Dangerous**

Fingers trailed down Allen's side, touch feather light, and yet fire burned in his blood, body shivering at the breath of laughter that tickled his neck. Lips touched his shoulder, lingering, and he opened his eyes halfway, tilting his head.

Golden eyes looking at him, glinting, dangerous; grin widening, a purr coming from his throat. Grey skin, possessive hand at his wait, Tyki was every bit the predator he never pretended to not be.

Allen loved every second of the anticipation, the thrill, flowing in his heart, eyes flickering close as teeth nipped at his shoulder.

A hand touched his cheek, and his breath caught at the half lidded gaze waiting for him as his eyelid lifted, bright gold warm, smile soft.

Allen traced with his eyes the way a tongue licked lips, a gasp passing his lips as teeth sank in the flesh of his neck, and then Nea's mouth covered his, lips capturing his own and stealing his breath at the passion in which the Noah kissed again and again, pushing forward, trapping him between light bites and kisses that grew more demanding.

Panting, his mouth was allowed freedom, his neck allowed rest; and his eyes darkened as Tyki's hand moved, cupped Nea's cheek as the other Noah had propped himself up, the Pleasure having done the same, to crush his mouth with Nea's, chasing Allen's taste mixed with Nea's, Nea's golden eyes growing darker as a growl left his throat.

Allen watched as neither could dominate the other, watched the shivers of thrills, and his lips curled up in a sweet smile. Both men parted, breath heavy, satisfied smiles on their face, Nea's lower lip bleeding a bit, Tyki licking the taste of Nea's blood from his lips.

“Tyki, Nea,” Allen purred; smile sweetening as his lovers looked down, their eyes growing wider, swallowing. “You put such a good show, my poor heart cannot handle it. Will you take responsibility?”

He had barely finished his words, that lips descended to his shoulder, his chest, hands moving under the covers, teasing his stomach, his thighs.

_I love you, you're ours._

**Water // Kind // Distant**

Gold and silver met as a silent conversation passed between the two of them. Unaware, Nea sat at the edge of the wooden landing, one leg swaying and brushing the water, the other bent with his chin resting on it and arms around it.

His gaze was distant, lost somewhere in memories, in thoughts.

Allen let out a soft sigh, smiling at Tyki with a fond shake of head.

The man grinned.

And then a loud yelp left Nea as he was tackled by a slightly taller form, followed by a loud splash.

He was underwater, and before he could process what had happened, strong arms wrapped around him and a mouth covered his, mischievous gold watching as he closed his eyes instinctively, lips parting with a light moan hidden by the lake.

The kiss lasted, Nea loosing himself in the body against his and the lips devouring his, not even able to curse Tyki's ability for allowing to have air and share it. He would do it later. And bless it, too.

They surfaced, finally, Tyki smug and Nea panting. He threw a pouting stare at the other Noah, then blinked as a gentle hand cupped his cheek, turning his head.

Allen was sitting where he had been previously, the kind smile and warm eyes making Nea's heart skip a beat.

“It's okay if you need space, Nea, but come back to us, alright?”

A thumb brushed his cheek, arms slipped around his waist from behind, a nose nuzzling his neck.

Nea's lips lifted, his body melting, frost in his chest becoming warm fire and the cloud in his mind lifting to tranquil waters.

“I will always come back.” He murmured, lips pressing at the pulse point of Allen's wrist.

Allen's smile grew, eyes bright with love, and he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Nea's lips.

“Welcome back, my love.”

**Earth // Protective // Wrathful**

If there was a trait they shared, it was to be protective of their loved ones. Allen's strength when he rose to stand as the first defence was only rivalled by the one he displayed when he was the last one to be in the way of harm. Unmovable, Allen would always stand up, again and again, as long as he had a last breath in his body.

Tyki and Nea held no illusions that their protectiveness had more fire, desperate at times, murderous at others, but most often, diligent in the furious need to protect. Yet, Tyki couldn't help seeing, how Nea was so similar to Allen.

It stole Tyki's breath away, to see, to know, to feel, that Allen and Nea were like the earth, strong, calm, unmovable; for all Tyki was the first to protect them, sometimes he wondered if it was mercy. Nothing compared to those two forces of nature, different yet similar, steadfast and unstoppable.

There was something Tyki had never understood, when Nea would smile secretively, whisper in his ear, _you haven't seen Allen's protectiveness_. No matter how much he made his fellow Noah laugh and gasp with tickles, whine and moan with his touches, Nea had never explained to him what he meant.

Then one day, Nea had been hurt, Tyki had been desperate, and Allen had been _furious_.

Tyki had not known he would see the day where Apocryphos would display fear.

But what else could be felt when true wrath lit up those silver eyes, except the pure awe that stole Tyki's breath?

_Now you see,_ Nea breathed out, eyes warm and soft with goosebumps visible as his gaze were on Allen.

_He's never protected before_ , Tyki murmured, eyes darker with shivers down his spine, _He's only warned_.

“You should not have touched my lovers, Apocryphos.”

_I warned you, when you tried to fuse with me, when you made the mistake of killing Cross._

_You didn't listen._

**Wind // Carefree // Reckless**

Out of all the sensations he had missed, the wind was the one he felt the happiest feeling again. Well, it might only be beaten by the warmth of hugs, of feeling his loved ones alive in his arms. Still, Nea had missed the wind.

For as far as he remembered, he would always sneak to high places, settling on Cornelia when he gave too many scare being found on the roof. The wind would always breeze into his hairs, caress his face, seeming to carry a quiet tune that his ears enjoyed.

Lips curled upward as today, the wind carried another sound to his ears, a familiar one that he loved: Allen's carefree laughters. Golden eyes slipped open, wanting to see Allen's expression, and curious of what made Allen let out this lovely sound.

A snort left him, but his eyes had grown even softer.

_Of course it is Tyki_ , Nea mused, golden eyes bright with amusement. _Still, how reckless were you, that you fell_ _off that cliff_ _?_

The answer, he knew, was not at all. Tyki was never reckless, not when Allen seemed to produce enough of that for them all. Nea could not pretend he didn't, at times, showed the same ability to throw himself head-first into certain situations. But Tyki?

He only ever took risks he calculated. So Nea knew, and he knew that Allen did so too, that Tyki simply trusted them both, allowing himself to be distracted by them, knowing neither would endanger him.

Oh, he certainly would feel sweaty when he saw mischief, but it was willingly that Tyki threw himself head-first into anything his lovers wanted.

With each other, there was no need to fear being without fears.

**Metal // Strong // Arrogant**

Strength existed in all three of them, similar sometimes, different at others. The steel in Allen's eyes matched with the arrogance his lovers could display, yet said arrogance was often well deserved.

But strength was also Allen's sadness while he looked right at the Akuma's souls, the soft smile when they were free once more. Strength was also Tyki's dual life, never bending down, always chasing to have both white and black. Strength was also Nea's unwavering determination, always looking toward his goals, always moving forward while accepting the acts he had to do.

Arrogance was Tyki's smirk as he became untouchable, arrogance was Nea's laughters at threats. Arrogance was hiding behind it to protect the fear of failure.

And Allen, sweet Allen, lovely Allen, stood like solid steel, taking failures and successes both, still standing up again and again, the shield and the sword both. And still, still, it was the bright glow of his heart that was the true strength, the one Tyki and Nea wanted to protect, wanted to become a shield for themselves.

If Allen was to be the sword and shield, then Tyki and Nea would be the hands that carried it all.

**Forest // Nurturing // Lonely**

Laying under the night sky, warm bodies at his sides, Allen felt the smile that curled his lips, heart warm with love. Sometimes, he still felt the awe at his luck, at being so loved. Who would have thought, that the one that was supposed to be an enemy, and the one who had been said to erase him, would discard it all, find a way to be and let him be?

Allen had never realized how loneliness existed in his heart until Tyki and Nea came to his side and refused to leave. When he was younger, before Mana, he didn't know that he could feel something else than lonely, that a hole he barely realized existed could be filled. Mana had filled it, had made him stop feeling lonely, loved and nurtured him. Cross had been able to do the same, to make Allen feel he wasn't alone, even when sometimes the pain returned.

In the Order, he hadn't feel alone either, but sometimes, always masking himself, a mask only Cross knew existed and would sometimes poke him out of it… Sometimes Allen would feel lonely, would feel alone in the middle of people, a yearning he couldn't explain.

Then he had been forced to run, and the loneliness he once experienced as a child came back, but so much stronger, because this time he knew. He knew how it was to be loved, to have had people at his side.

Until Tyki found him, until Nea appeared in his dreams. Until love took hold of them and made them determined to live, to stop this madness.

Their love, that logic would have said would hurt them, would end in tragedy, instead turned into strength. To challenge the world, to plant a seed of a better future and nurture it to spread.

Allen closed his eyes, smile on his lips, Timcanpy's weight on his chest, and the warmth of his lovers curling closer. The memory of the last time he was in this area, this bamboo forest, rose again. Yet, the old fear in his heart, remembering the hand around his heart, the pain of seeing his arm destroyed, the sensation of slow death; they seemed to fall like leaves in autumn, to return to the earth of this forest.

Like a seed fallen from a destroyed tree, Crown Clown had stayed, had bloomed again, stronger than before, nurturing Allen back to health and to the battlefield as he desired, nurturing Allen again and again to his wishes, to protect others, to save, to become the weapon that didn't need to harm to save.

And then, it had been alone in its almost desperate hold of its master, of protecting his mind and his heart; until it wasn't alone anymore, until one Noah then two took their own part of protecting and growing its precious little host.

None of them would know loneliness now, not when they would keep hold of each other with the same ferocity that had guided their steps until now, for they all had a reason to live, to make a world they could live in.

**Light // Hopeful // Naive**

Anyone would recognize how bright Allen's heart burned, a sun that bathed everyone in light, even when they stood on the opposite of the battlefield. Even when he had been on his knees, despaired and Innocence broken. Even when darkness awakened within him.

None of them were naive, that had been taken away from them long ago. Yet, sometimes, Allen seemed almost naive, innocent, too hopeful. That was what a few would say, and that was what others would fear.

Not Tyki and Nea. They had touched the core of this bright sun, almost burning too much, as if he was close to dying out; only for his heart to lit up with more. More hope, more determination, love and hope too bright to be extinguished.

Allen was no naive child, and that was why he could speak of hope. He who had seen the depth of darkness, he chose to seek the light, and no one was safe from his radiance.

So maybe they were biased, but how could they not be, when Allen's light, Allen's love, saved them both?

Standing in between them, he was the smallest one, yet he was the one whose presence truly attracted the eyes. If they were of the blackness, they had chosen too the light. They had chosen to protect the light.

For them, light had only once face. Hope had only one voice.

_How naive of them,_ Allen mused, seeing in his lovers' eyes the thoughts in their mind, _to think_ _I would be strong without them_.

_How naive of him_ , they both thought, sharing a look and fond smiles above Allen's head, _to think we don't know_.

**The end**


End file.
